


Magicless

by HannaWritesThings



Category: Aftertale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Maybe smut later on?, More tags to be added, Multi, Other, Reader is an Introvert, Reader is average, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Slice of Life, Slow Burn, do not copy to other sites, not me, that's for sure, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaWritesThings/pseuds/HannaWritesThings
Summary: Monsters have been freed for 15 years.And over time, magic began to re-awaken within humans as well. Or well, almost all humans, anyway.----------------Slice of Life with a Plot down the line of Reader/Aftertale Sans





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summary so have this.
> 
> Thanks to Nebbles for beta reading this prologue.

«ma’am, you’re holding up the line.»

Three times. Three times, that Geno had to repeat himself. He had never seen this woman before, until today. And just by looking at her clothes, and her gaudy jewelry, he knew that she was part of the wealthier part of town. He had to wonder why she felt compelled to come shop at this simple little shop, that was mostly for Monsters, to begin with.

Sure, it held other items for humans as well, but it was a specialty shop for Monster, that Gerson had started five years after they had been on the surface. And he employed Monsters and humans as well.

He thanked his star, when he felt his coworker’s shadow at his side. The young woman looked at the other one with a bored look, tilting her head. «And like my coworker told you, we don’t have that in stock. Now please, move, you’re holding up the line.»

The woman huffed, holding her head up high, opening her mouth to speak, only to have the younger one speak up again. «No, we are not going to order it.»

«How dare you speak to me like this! I demand to see your manager!» She cried out in a nasally voice. 

She glanced down at Geno, the skeleton shrugging, though she could see his strained smile. After working with the monster for a little over 8 years now, she could see he was getting tired, and if his finger tapping lightly onto the wooden was any indication, someone was going to get dunked.

«Unfortunately, the manager is out today. I can call the assistant manage if you want.» She said, hiding her amusement.

The woman huffed, and nodded her head, still holding herself high, and moving to the side, at last, letting Geno finish up the line that had accumulated because of this woman. The worker made a big show of reaching for the phone, but moved to the side, grabbing the name tag she had left right beside it as she came in.

She pinned it to her shirt, before turning around, an almost predatory smile on her face, as she looked at the rich woman. «Hello, my name is Moon, and I am the assistant manager. How can I help you today?»

Silence.

Well, mostly silence, with the exception of Geno scanning items and bagging them for the other customers, while trying very hard to not snort at the shit eating grin his co-worker, the assistant manager was sporting.

The woman stood there, gaping like a fish at the young girl. Face going red, she excused herself, muttering how she would not be coming back here, the bell ringing as the door opened and closed. After a couple of minutes, the customers clapped and laughed.

Mostly monsters, and some humans here and there.

Just another day, at Elreindal.


	2. Elreindal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little bit about some of the employees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super self indulgent, aayyy.

Elreindal was a quaint specialty shop of Monsters food, items and curios, with human items thrown in as well. It was a success with Monsters, of course, but with humans as well, who loved the trinkets and special items that only Monsters could make. A big seller was Alphys’ cellphone. They had improved, over the years, and where now definitely up to par with regular cellphones, looking more sleek, than blocky.

And it was an item that sold faster than Alphys could make. Geno knew this, he helped her, sometimes, when he wasn’t at the shop. He had been reluctant at first, but with Papyrus and Sans encouragement, he had applied, and Gerson was happy to have him on board, a couple of years after the shop had been opened.

It had been...challenging, at times. Geno was not very trusting of many humans. The Monsters, they were easier to trust, see their true intentions. Humans? Not so much. So when he was hired, and started working at Elreindal, stocking shelves was good enough for him, as it limited his dealing with humans, since he was not working the register.

Oh, he didn’t mind floating an item too high on a shelf down to a customer, or pointing them in the right direction, but it was always with a certain front and cold distance between the humans. Unapproachable, and making sure it stayed that way with customers.

It was harder with his co-workers. 

They were young, most of them untainted, as he often called it with his brothers. It made it bearable, most of the time. Johnny was a sweet kid really, he had a big dream, going to music school, starting his own band, making it big. His parents hadn’t supported him with this dream. He told Geno so, he had been kicked out of his home. He really hoped that Johnny would be able to make his dream come true. He deserved better. A bight orange SOUL. Bravery, it fit him.

Then there was Sandra. She was a naive little thing, with far too much kindness in her. She wore her heart on her sleeve, but it was not a weakness. She just knew, it was an art, what to do, how to help others. He had been on the receiving end of that kindness, after a particularly heavy night of drinking too much ketchup and monster alcohol. Bless her SOUL, for carrying all kinds of medicine for her human friends and monsters.

Burgerpants was working here too, in the shipping area. It was always fun to antagonize the cat a little bit, but he’d make sure to not cross the line. The feline had had a hard enough life underground, thanks to that bucket of bolts. Still, it was fun to get him to joke back too. He had a pretty good sense of humor, all things considered.

Woshua liked working after hours, cleaning up the place. There was no better job for the cleaning monster. Everything was spotless each time they would walk in, and the monster was happy to have contributed in his own special way.

There were more co-workers, that seemed to come and go, keeping up with those that weren’t permanent or long lasting wasn’t really his priority. He remembered those two kids, his monsters pals, of course.

And her.

He couldn’t read the Assistant-Manager at all. And it frustrated him to no end. She always looked so serious and tired. Well, he couldn’t really judge on the last part, he was tired as well, most of the time. On the bright side, the bags under his sockets had gotten a little bit better. Hers though? They only seemed to get worse. And he was never able to see her SOUL properly either, which was frustrating to no end.

It was as if something was blocking him from fully seeing it too. He had told her as such too, and she only smiled sadly for the briefest of moment, before shaking her head and replying a soft «I know.» quietly while in the breakroom.

Moon was what everyone called her. So he did too. He overheard her talking once with Gerson, when her real name slipped out, and she hissed out in distaste. It was a deadname. A name she didn’t answer to anymore, not after what her parents had done to hear ten years ago. He made a mental note of that.

He was curious. But it wasn’t any of his business either, after all, you were just co-workers. Polite between eachother, doing small talk if you both ended up on break at the same time. Nothing more, and nothing less.

Although, he had to admit, he was a bit endearing how she tried to make him smile. A real smile, because apparently, she had called him out more than once on his bullshit too, that he was fine, when he wasn’t. He supposed he figured that it took one to know one, since he started doing the same thing to her.

It was a weird work relationship that one, but it worked out.

«Well, that’s it for today. I hope you have a good day.» Moon said, as she locked up the door. She had to print out the day’s report, and counting the registers as well, so she always let everyone else go as well, leaving her behind to let Woshua in.

After saying their goodbyes, and some see you tomorrows, Geno dawdled a bit, before leaving. Didn’t feel right to leave a young woman on her own, but Moon always said that she could handle herself, and yet he couldn’t help himself, waiting behind just a bit longer each time, to see if he could catch her going home, and maybe at least walk her home.

But he always chickened out in the end, and left before she came out of the store. Like tonight, again. It was still lights out, so he wasn't too worried, and she had assured all of her co-workers that she didn't leave far from the shop, and would be fine on her own.

So he went home, using one of his shortcuts, appearing into his room, and flopping right on top of his bed.

Maybe some other time. For now, he'd just enjoy what he had, dozing into a light sleep, only to be awakened by Papyrus' loud knocking.

"OTHER BROTHER. DINNER IS READY." He spoke out. 

"comin bro." Geno grunted out and pushed himself up, feet sliding into his slippers. He moved to his door, opening it up and went down the small hallway to the stairs, trudging down and walking into the kitchen, to enjoy dinner with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, and if not, well.  
> Maybe next time. :D


	3. Moon and Maika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is good practice.

The sun had only started setting, as Moon stepped out of Elreindal, locking behind her. She pushed a strand of brown hair from her face, blinking lightly. She took a deep breath, her shoulders sagging lightly. Finally, she could go home after a long day of work, and relax. Just recharge, after being around so many people and monsters.

It’s not that she hated the social interactions. She was fine with it, but she was an introvert, and sometimes, people and monsters alike simply sucked her energy out of her. Not their fault, just how she was built, really. Hands shoved in the pockets of her coat, she hunkered down, face half buried into the scarf she wore.

The wind had picked up during the day, apparently, and being the beginning of April, it was surprising at how cold it still was. A soft grunt escaped her, as she started to walk down the sidewalk, to her appartment complex. As she walked, she looked around at the people still milling about. Families, couples, groups of teens laughing and having a good time.

Or pranksters, using their magic to do them. She had often been on the receiving end of said pranks, seeing as she was at a disadvantage all the time. She had simply learned to take everything in stride. Or ignore them. Teenagers would be teenagers, at least the pranks were harmless. Mostly.

This time, she had ended up drenched in cold water, as she had walked by a building. It came from a window up there, she knew, and it was without giving them a reaction and chattering teeth, that she continued on her journey.

She made a pitstop at Grillby’s, it was nice and warm there, allowing her to dry up a bit, as she waited for her take out order. Burgers were right up her alley after a long day of work. It was Fuku, a green fire elemental, that brough her the food. She paid her, giving a good tip as well, before leaving, waving at her. They weren’t exactly friends. Good acquaintances, really. Someone to talk to from time to time, or just chat. It was nice.

Moving along, as she stepped outside, she felt a squish like feeling in her boots. Guess the water there hadn’t dried off. She hurried up her speed walking to a light jog, breath coming out in small fog clouds. The sooner she was home, the better. She’d be able to relax, and just do whatever. And since the next day was the weekend, she could sleep in.

Perfect.

She slowed her pace, as she neared a tall grey building. She grabbed the door handle of the lobby, holding it open for an elderly couple. She gave them a small smile and a nod, before going inside, and heading to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited, humming to herself. Once the elevator came down, and the door dinged open, she stepped inside and pressed the 6th floor button. As the doors were closing, a hand weaseled itself between them, making Moon press the button to hold the doors in a slight panic.

«Oh, hey Moon.» A young woman came inside, smiling. Moon chuckled lightly, nodding her head at her. It didn’t happen often, coming home at the same time as her roomate, but it happened.

«Hey, Maika. good day at work?» She asked curiously.

«It was fairly busy, you know. The usual lawyer stuff.» Maika replied, running a hand into her short black hair with a small huff. Legal things, she figured, that couldn’t be spoken about. She simply nodded her head in understanding.

«I’ll be out of town next week two, we’re going to court in New York.» She added, after a moment. Moon let out a whistle and blinked. It was rare for her to go to different states, but it happened from time to time.

«Must be a pretty big deal of a case then, huh?» She titled her head to the side, looking at Maika, who had unzipped her coat, and undone the scarf from around her neck with a small sigh. She shrugged, giving a half hearted smile.

«It’s actually all sorts of messed up. You’ll see it on the news soon enough anyway.» Maika grinned, stepping out of the elevator on their floor, Moon following close behind. She waited patiently as her friend unlocked their door and followed in after her, humming lightly. Big case, was definitely in the question, and she wondered what kind. There hadn’t been a murder in a few months. Maybe it was a fraud? She was curious now.

«I’m going to hop in the shower first, then look over my case in my room.» Maika said, hanging up her coat and removing her boots.

«No problem, I’ll be quiet so you can focus.» She said, putting her bag of food down on the small table near the entrance, and removed her coat and boots.

«Thanks, you’re cool.» She replied, disappearing in the bathroom. Moon shrugged with a small nervous chuckle. Cool? Hardly, she was just a decent human being. With her coat and boots put away, Moon grabbed the bag and went to her room, closing the door behind her. She’d take her shower once she was done eating.

She booted up her PC, and waited patiently, setting out her buger in front of her on the desk, having pushed the keyboard up higher on it. Entering her password, she waited for her system to be done booting, before going on the internet and finding something to watch. She decided on a good old Ghibli movie, Princess Mononoke.

Can’t beat the classics.

She sat back in her chair, headphones slipped onto her head. She opened up her chat application as well, before hitting play on the movie. Grabbing the burger, she began to eat. It was uneventful for the most part, until an alert window popped up in the bottom right corner of her screen, alerting her of a new chat. She opened it up, after shoving a fry in her mouth.

ineedsomespace: Girl, you get home safely?

Arakalada: Yeah, I did, don’t worry, Leticia.

ineedsomespace: I’ll worry about my best friend all I want.

Arakalada: Haha, it’s fine.

She leaned back and smiled lightly. Leticia was a former coworker. They had worked along well together, and small talk had been easy between them, if they were on break, or just waiting about for customers. Little things like this had made the day a little bit more bearable, just checking up on her like this.

It was nice.

Stretching her legs out underneath the desk, she puffed her cheeks out, patting her stomach, full. She paused the movie, moving to the kitchen momentarily to put away the empty bag of food and the foil wrapping into the trash. Another pit stop to her room for her pajamas, and to the bathroom she went, to take a shower, as Maika was now done and in her room. Probably had been for a while, actually.

Moon hummed lightly and started the water to let it warm up. Undressing was easy, and she glanced in the mirror briefly, before making a face. She leaned over, grabbing at her cheeks with a small huff. Too big, just like the rest of her body, really.

How had the lady at the clothes shop put it? Pear shaped? Yeah, that sounded about right. Pear shaped, but not shaped proportinally. She didn’t have much in the chest area, so much so that she didn’t even need a bra. She had a thick torso though, that matched her arms. Toned from lifting heavy things, but not over board. Just a bit of shape in them.

Her lower half she just..cringed at it. She was a big girl, she knew this, it followed her through out her life. She shook her head, putting her hair into a small bun, and stepped into the shower, unconsciously picking at her skin on her stomach and ties. It had become a bad habit, scratching and picking until she bled. At least those scars were easy to hide with her pants and shirt.

She shook her head again, to try and clear her head. It wasn’t the time to pity herself. She had been doing good lately, and tried to focus on anything else, and instead, began to sing lightly as she washed up, to distract her mind. Ten minutes was enough for a shower, and she turned off the tap. Grabbing a towel, she dried off quickly, and dressed into her pajamas. She set the towel on the bar to dry, and wandered to the kitchen.

She grabbed a bottle of water, and moved back to her room, closing the door again. She went back to her chair, clicking play to continue her movie, and noticed that the chat window was flashing. She pulled it up again, blinking.

ineedsomespace: You coming on our girls night out this time, right?

Arakalada: Oh, huh, maybe sometime next week? I’m kinda busy this weekend.

ineedsomespace: Hey, bestie, you’ve been missing out! You really should come, it’s been too long!

Arakalada: Ah..no promises.

ineedsomespace: Oh alright. I know this is all I can have out of you.

ineedsomespace: Oops, Jeffrey’s back. TTYL

Arakalada: Say hi for me, see ya.

Moon leaned back and huffed. She had been putting off this for a while too. Maybe she’d go Wednesday then, for real this time. No backing out. It would be alright, right..? 

«Ugh...» She rubbed her temples, standing up. She couldn’t really help it, that she was an introvert, and needed a lot of time to herself to properly recharge. But, she’d make an effort. Maybe. Probably. It had been a few months since she had last seen Leticia.

Standing up, Moon moved to her bed, after turning off the lights, and plopped down. She had queued some movies to watch, and had definitely fallen asleep within the first couple of hours, the movies playing out in the playlist quietly.

She would sleep on her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this??  
> There's gonna be a plot at some point, but this is mostly slice of life experiences.


End file.
